The invention generally relates to a surface inspection apparatus of various bodies and, more particularly, relates to a wafer surface inspection apparatus for inspecting foreign matters (such as particles) or scratch (such as crystalline defects) present on the surface of a thin plate type body such as a semiconductor wafer.